Looking Ahead
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Sealand, Wy, TRNC, Kugelmugel and Ladonia discuss what they might look like, should they ever age, and of course, it gets awkward REAL fast.


Looking Ahead

Yeah...I don't know.

* * *

It was another day with the micronations all gathered together while their elders were at a meeting, and everyone was sitting around quietly, until...

"'Kay, random thought time," Ladonia voiced, "y'all what do you think we'd look like if we ever grew up?"

They all thought about it.

"I don't know," Wy said, "there are lots of pretty girls in Australia, I think I have a fair chance at beauty."

"If you would change at all, it's also possible that you'll just get taller and never fill out," Hutt River, who had originally been "supervising" Wy, called from the tree he was sitting behind, "cause that could happen, so watch out."

Wy glared in his direction and fretted over the thought of growing in height but not maturing in body.

"How absurd," Kugelmugel voiced, "that's no way to speak to a lady, for all we know, she could grow up to be the most beautiful female country ever."

Wy's eyes widened as her face turned red.

"You really think so?" she asked hopefully.

Kugelmugel responded with simple nod.

He then stiffened, but said nothing, as the micronation girl hugged him tightly.

Ladonia looked at TRNC who was sitting quietly further away, he was only there because Turkey told him to get out and socialize with the other micronations.

"TRNC could probably end up looking like Turkey," he offered, "at least somewhat."

The Turkish micronation thought about it and shrugged.

"Like Turkey or not," Wy said, the image of an older, very good-looking TRNC in her head, "I imagine he'll mature well."

Her comment made TRNC roll his eyes.

"I've always wanted to grow older," Sealand said, "but I never really put much thought into what I'd look like."

"A thought," TRNC voiced cryptically, "yes let us think about that for a moment. What would an old Sealand look like?"

There was a peculiar silence among the young ones as they all legitimately thought about it.

"Look I can already see where you're-" Sealand tried to say, but TRNC brought up a hand to silence him as he continued thinking.

"Let's see, grown up Sealand," the Turkish one mused, "semi-blond, blue eyes, British, though being British means there's little hope for your teeth."

Sealand looked at him warily, waiting for an immense insult, while the others just seemed to be lost in thought. TRNC stared back at him, as if he was doing an analysis.

"Yeah, keeping in mind the appearance of your elders." TRNC added.

Sealand glared at him as he looked him up and down, but was then caught off guard when a smirk grew on TRNC's face.

"Mm-hmm," the Turkish boy said with interest, his arms crossed, "it does not take a genius to conclude...puberty would be kind to you...very kind."

"Huh!?" Sealand responded confusedly.

"Uh-huh." Ladonia and Kugelmugel voiced in unison, while Wy made a noise that sounded like she had just finished eating something delicious.

"Don't you think, Sealand?" TRNC asked, the same smirk still held on his face.

Sealand cringed in embarrassment.

"Well, I, um..." he replied awkwardly, his face turning red, "wait, why are we putting so much thought into what _I'll _look like?"

"Don't like it?" TRNC said, "Okay then, let's change the subject, what do you think _I'll_ look like?"

The young Brit looked on strangely.

"Do be honest." TRNC added.

"How should I know," Sealand groaned, "you'll be...taller and what not."

"Will I be muscular?" the Turkish micronation wondered.

"If you work on it, you will be muscular and forever tan and that is all I will say!" Sealand uttered irritatedly.

TRNC then put his hand on the young Brit's shoulder.

"Why so hostile?" he questioned dryly.

Sealand did not give a verbal response, he merely looked at the ground to avoid making anymore eye contact with the Turkish micronation.

Ladonia, Kugelmugel, and Wy looked at them strangely.

"Heh, if were thinking about how we'll be when were older," Ladonia voiced to the other two, "what are the odds that those two will..." he whispered the rest so that only Wy and Kugelmugel could hear.

"Nah, Ladonia, why would you even say that!?" Kugelmugel responded in shock, "You're thinking way too far ahead!"

Wy on the other hand was giggling hysterically, "Oh God, that's so bad!"

* * *

I don't know how this happened, it just did it, because...why not?


End file.
